Spec Ops Shotgun
|type = Primary|grade = |released = *19.6.0 *21.0.0 (obtainable onwards)|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 86|capacity = 8 (max 56) (16 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military/Spec Ops-themed|cost = Upon 19.6.0, 20.4.0 and 21.0.0 update: *250 After 21.0.0 update: *290 *265 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 19.6.0 Special Forces and 21.0.0 Update. Appearance It is a dark-colored combat shotgun with four 12-gauge rounds being strapped onto the right (opposite to the player's) side of the receiver, which appears only for aesthetic purposes. It consists of a solid stock, pump hold, rear and front iron sights and two barrels. Strategy It deals great damage, good fire rate, mediocre capacity and great mobility. Tips *Strafing close enemies ensures survival especially with headshots. *Just as you do with a shotgun, use this weapon up to close ranges only. *Score for headshots for more damage! *When planning to be used against heavily protected players using Mythical clan weapons, Robot Samurai, or any type of total health increasing gadgets/weapons, sneak up on them like the way you use the Poseidon trident and flank then attack to surprise them while also one-shoyting them at the same time. *It is an ideal weapon for severely mowing down enemy armor. *It is a good weapon for attacking lone targets in duels, especially when your enemy does not know where you are. *Stay mobile while wielding it. *This weapon is a hard counter against Melee users. *Useful for crowd control if paired with Singular Grenade. *Use this weapon in close-range maps. It will be useful. *Use the Cowboy Hat for fast reload and more cartridge supply. *Pair this with Explosive Soldier module combination if you are mentally shattered (sarcasm intended) in terms of powerful weapons. Counters *Engage its users in a long-ranged attack where it is useless. *Try outmaneuvering the enemy by strafing around while firing. *Area damage weapons can make short work on its users. *Attack from behind, so he will have a hard time to react. *Play in long-range maps often. *When encountering a user of this weapon in close ranges, use an area damage weapon to get them far away, then kill them. *Unless you are good in engaging enemies in close range, it is best to attack its users from behind if you want to to so. *Never try to engage the users of this weapon in close range, use a low weight weapon to try and get some distance, unless you have a higher efficiency and damage dealing weapon in your possession. *Kill the user when he or she is reloading. *Do not stray near users with this weapon, as this weapon is capable of a 1 shot kill at very close range at max level. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining this weapon Trivia *The weapon itself is based from the Franchi SPAS-12 combat shotgun with a solid stock replacing a collapsible stock combined sight (not usable for gameplay purposes). *After the Special Forces Update and Spec Ops Update, it is obtainable only via Event Set/chest. *It shares the reloading animation of the Simple Shotgun. **However, despite its ammo capacity, the player will only load four bullets into the magazine tube. This could be for balancing reasons. *It is included in the: **Special Forces Set in the 19.6.0 Special Forces update. **Military Set in the 20.4.0 Military update. **Spec Ops Set in the 21.0.0 Spec Ops update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Legendary Category:Clan Weapons